1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ophthalmic apparatus which inspects a plurality of eye characteristics of an eye to be examined, there is known an apparatus which includes an eye pressure measurement unit which measures an eye pressure without contact and an ocular refractive power measurement unit which measures an ocular refractive power, and performs measurement by switching the units (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-289663 and 2010-148589).
In each of the arrangements disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-289663 and 2010-148589, the eye pressure measurement unit and the ocular refractive power measurement unit are vertically stacked on each other. The operating distance at the time of measurement of an eye pressure is shorter than that at the time of measurement of an ocular refractive power. That is, the measurement unit performs eye pressure measurement at a position nearer to the eye to be examined. In the above arrangement, therefore, when switching the measurement modes, it is necessary to move the eye pressure measurement unit and the ocular refractive power measurement unit in the back-and-forth direction (the direction to change the operating distance) as well as moving the units in the vertical direction to switch the units. This prolongs the switching time.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem and provides an ophthalmic apparatus which can shorten the optometry switching time and optometry time.